The New NERDS
by Gemstone1225
Summary: The old NERDS graduated, and the NERDS orginazation need a new team. Jayne and her friends Hazel, Kyle, Jason, Alex and Grace are chosen, but an evil the NERDS have never faced before is rising. Can the new NERDS defeat? Or will the orginazation crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. Second story is for NERDS. Hopefully you've read NERDS, or, even better, the Kane Chronicles as well as NERDS! Like to thank the NERDS stories I've read for this to come true. Behold, **_**The New NERDS.**_

**~Gemstone**

It was a light morning at Nathan Hale Elementary. Jayne McFee was just trying to avoid bullies, as she did every day. But today, she had made friends. They were also nerds, like her. Alex Romano, who was a wonder with tools (he had made his locker a monster), Hazel Lynn, who acted more like an animal than a person, Grace Olicer, who was distracted by every single noise, Jason Katropis, who had oversized, funky glasses, and Kyle Aratrix, was great with shooting a bow and arrow or gun, and almost always hitting the target.

Now, even though they were alone in the hall during lunch break, they were on high alert. And then they heard the bullies coming. "Where the heck are those nerds?" asked the leader, Draco Rilloi. So Jayne and her friends did the only thing they could to save themselves: they jumped into unused lockers. Suddenly the floors disappeared, and Jayne was falling, out of that dark, cramped locker and into a circular chute. At one point, Jayne reached the floor and fans turned on, driving her into a side chute, until she finally landed in an overstuffed red chair. The others were there, too, in the same red chairs. "Hello," said an old man. "Welcome to the playground."

Jayne and her friends got up, searching around the room in wonder, until a nice young lady wandered up to them. "Hello. I'm Miss Katat. You all have been chosen for the National Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Society, more commonly known as NERDS. Here, we change your weaknesses into strengths. For example, Jayne, your intelligence would help you by our nanobytes increasing it. Not like a previous NERD… never mind that. But who will volunteer?" Miss Katat asked.

Timidly Hazel volunteered. She was led away, and then came back with silver feather wings! "What about school?" Jayne asked. "I can fold them. Shouldn't be a problem," Hazel confirmed. "I'll go next, then," Jayne announced.

It was a circular room, the upgrading room. Jayne sat down in a chair. "Searching for weaknesses," said a strangely calming voice. Jayne saw herself emerge, all the way until the brain. "Weakness detected. Think happy thoughts," said the voice, and then Jayne blacked out.

. . .

When Jayne awoke, she felt smarter. She wondered back to her friends and waited as they received their upgrades. "Well, team, I suspect Benjamin's told you your code names," Miss Katat assumed. Everybody nodded. Hazel was Liger, Alex was Silversmith, Grace was Listener, Jason was Seer, and Kyle was Arrowhead. Jayne herself was Einstein.

Later, Jayne learned Alex's upgrades were he was amazing at building stuff really fast, Grace could hear whatever she wished to, Jason could see people's aura's with his glasses on, and when Kyle shot, it would always hit its mark.

Miss Katat led them to a private room, sat them down at a table, and left, telling them to figure out a leader for their team. Jayne was surprised it was up to them. "I know," Grace said. "The leader could be…"

**Who will it be? Who do you want it do be? Maybe its Jason… maybe its Jayne… I know who it is. Find out next chapter.**

**~Gemstone**


	2. Chapter 2

Gemstone here. Oh yeah. The NERDS return! Miss Katat—bit to good to be true, eh? Fine. I know you viewers are probably dying to figure out who the leader is. So I'll end my little author's note—happy now?

~Gemstone

P.S. There will be their descriptions in this chapter.

Jayne listened in on Grace's suggestion. "…Hazel, maybe. I mean, she has wings. She has glasses. She has better looks than Jason. Why not Hazel?" At this, Hazel blushed. Everybody agreed. "Miss Katat! We've chosen Hazel to be our team captain!" Alex called. "Oh! Wonderful, children!" Miss Katat brushed in. "Now, return to your classes. Jason, try not to bubble out people's auras," Miss Katat said matter-of-factly.

"Can do, Miss Katat," Jason supplied. "You won't need any battle training since you all do ti kwon do, kung fu and jujitsu, I don't think you'll need any battle training. We've got a case for you guys this afternoon. Bye bye," and then the children's seats dropped. Grace, Jayne, Jason, Alex, Hazel and Kyle burst out of the lockers they had tucked themselves in before they were secret agents. They hurried to their classes, and for once, Jayne couldn't wait for school to end.

After school, in the playground, Jayne, Hazel, Grace, Alex, Jason and Kyle were briefed about Sir Stone, somebody who wanted to bury Seattle under pebbles.

"Hazel, you're on point. Here is what your supposed to do…" as Mr. Beaney, the old guy, filled them in on acting like a secret agent, Jayne listened with intensity.

"OK, Mr. Beaney. We got it," Hazel announced. "We're at the drop point," suggested a gravelly voice. "Drop point?" Jason squealed, and Jayne thought he sounded like a little girl. Hazel, always a daredevil, jumped out the rocket with ease, without a parachute!

Luckily, Jayne remembered Hazel's wings, and, as she was falling (Jayne, with her parachute pack, luckily!) saw Hazel unfold her wings, which had been tucked under a thin shirt… but, once that shirt was torn, Jayne realized Hazel was wearing an undershirt with holes in the back for her wings.

Hazel wriggled out of the over shirt and Jayne focused on the fall when she whisked past Hazel.

Jayne's pale blonde hair trailed behind her. It only reached her shoulders, yes. Jayne had pale skin and freckles on her cheeks and was incredibly smart. At the time she was wearing a clean white T-shirt (which was uncomfortably billowing around her), a light blue cardigan and a green skirt. Her eyes were light brown and she wore white sandals.

Hazel's hair reached her elbows, and it was black. Right now it was an intricate French braid, and her skin was tan. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore the wing T-shirt, which was actually a dark blue one-shoulder tee. She also wore skinny jeans with black Nikes with white reflectors on the toes and heels.

Alex had dark brown, curly hair and deep rugged brown eyes. His skin was dark brown and he had on a black T-shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

Grace had light brown hair that reached about an inch below her shoulders and pale blue eyes. At the time she wore a white (tinted gray from dirt) tank top and knee-length shorts with light blue sandals.

Jason had frizzy blonde hair and those large, ugly, oversized wooden glasses and beady black eyes. His skin was the color of coffee beans and at the time he wore a green T-shirt, black pants, and dark gray sneakers.

Kyle had dark brown hair in a Mohawk and dark blue eyes with peach skin. At the time he wore a yellow tank top, green shorts and white sneakers.

Jayne realized they didn't need parachutes, as she and the team got closer. They were heading for the middle of the bay.


	3. Chapter 3

So… I'll have to work on each story bit by bit. Hope you like this chapter and no flames! Disclaimer: I do not own NERDS.

Now, you'd think landing in the bay would be a soft landing, and you could easily swim to shore.

If you do, then you're wrong. From Jayne's height, it would hurt supremely, even with open parachutes. One they were in the water—boom! Tangled in the parachute just like that and you sink. Not exactly how Jayne wanted to die.

Suddenly Grace's hand grasped Jayne's, and Jayne realized Hazel was holding everybody… ouch. Little by little, they were still falling.

Luckily, they made it to land before Hazel passed out. She dropped them ten feet from the ground, and flew down, her arms hanging limply by her sides. "I am not ever doing that again," she moaned while everybody dusted themselves off. "You got that, captain. Next time we will fall the right way," Kyle saluted, and everybody laughed, even Hazel.

Jayne got to work in her head. "The pebble factory makes the most sense to be located right above the city, or in a very tall building. We should find it at the center of town," she bubbled out. Hazel cocked her head. "Um. OK. Lets go," she commanded, and they trudged down the street. Halfway down Oakway drive it started pouring, and everybody huddled together for warmth. They kept walking, though—in the rain, too.

Suddenly Hazel stopped dead. "That was easy," she muttered. Jayne shielded her eyes and looked up. There was a building higher than no other, probably a story higher than the Empire State Building. She nodded. "No kidding, Hazel—I—I mean Liger. Arrowhead, got a grappler hook arrow?" Jayne asked, a bit embarrassed. "You got it," Kyle grinned, and glanced at Hazel.

"Do it. We are _not _climbing this many steps," she concluded. Kyle aimed. "Wait, Arrowhead. Listener, think you could tap into their conversation up there?" Hazel wondered. Grace smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She tilted her head a bit, and then totally zoned out. Jayne, Kyle, Hazel, Jason and Alex waited thirty minutes or so until Grace snapped out of it. "They're planning it tonight," she croaked. "What's wrong, Grace?" Hazel asked, and didn't correct herself. Grace was on the merge of crying. "I'll—I'll tell you later," she said, and closed herself out. Kyle aimed again, and shot, landing perfectly at the target on the wooden windowsill.

Jayne wondered what Grace had been scared about. There was nothing the girl could be intimidated by, as far as Jayne knew. But apparently there was something…

When they reached the top, there was a girl with curly yellow-blonde hair tied up in th corner of the room.

Grace whimpered. "That—that's Ruby Peet's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Me! I know, last chapter was pretty short, and it kind of sucked, but when I thought of the end I was like: PERFECT!

**~Gemstone**

Jayne froze. The team knew all about Ruby Peet, the last team captain of NERDS. This was her daughter, Amber. It was probably a ransom. "They knew we were coming," Grace murmured. "So they took Amber as a ransom."

Jayne knew why Amber, too. If Amber didn't come home, the team would get seriously kicked off the team. Ruby Peet, when she was a kid, when she was part of NERDS, was literally their secret weapon. Her supreme allergies allowed her to sense every move before it came, tell where you were most weak. Jayne thought of Matilda Choi. Ruby Peet VS. Matilda Choi, Jayne guessed Ruby would probably win. Jason gasped. "I can only see people's aura's if they don't have upgrades," he muttered. "Amber has upgrades." Jayne winced. They knew Amber had the natural ability to be as stealthy and deadly as a ninja. Her upgrades had probably increased that.

But here she was, tied up without a weapon like fish…

"Okay, guys, saving Seattle turned into Saving Amber _and _Seattle," Hazel whispered. "Seer, Arrowhead, us three will go distract Sir Stone. Alex, go disable the Pebble Machine. Einstein and Listener, go help Amber." Jayne quietly slipped over to Amber, who had bitten through half her ropes already. She grinned. "Oh, hello. Please untie me, I have rope burn on my tongue." Jayne raised her eyebrows, and began too untie the sarcastic girl. Grace helped. When Amber was freed, she relaxed. "Ah. So you guys are my new team, eh?" she asked. "Excuse me?" Hazel called from fighting Sir Stone. "Yeah. I'm a NERD. Stop staring and go destroy the pebble machine!" Amber ordered.

"Um. Hazel's team leader…I mean Liger is," Grace told her. "I know. Don't get so pushy. I'm stuck here trying to keep the tiger in its cage—" Amber gestured to a door and Jayne winced as she heard ferocious roaring—" and desperately trying to throw all these pebbles down the toilet one by one. Besides, all toilets—"

"Lead to the ocean," Jayne finished. "Genius, um… what's your code name?" Grace asked. Amber sighed. "What do _you _think, genius?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh. Um. I don't know… Operative?" Grace wondered. "Ding ding ding ding! Now, go help while I keep all the people in this tower from freaking out and killing themselves. Shoo!" Amber said, shooing Grace and Jayne away.

The battle was pretty much over. Hazel was punching Sir Stone, the pebble machine was disabled, and Jason was retrieving rope to tie up the general. Jayne and Grace launched into battle with one of Sir Stone's goon's, Dumb Alec.

By the time Dumb Alec was down, a helicopter hovered over the building, Amber had successfully flushed all the pebbles down the toilet and the tiger was loaded in the helicopter. Amber waved the team over, and flipped onto the ladder, climbing up and waiting for the team.

"Wow. We did it," Jason said in a daze. "Wahoo! OK, we only celebrate with Pepsi's, Diet Cokes, Sprite and chocolate cake with M&M cookies. Yep. We rock. Sugar high for everybody!" Amber cheered.


End file.
